Nuestro Hijo
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: El que Tu; el amor de mi vida por un error vaya a tener el hijo de otro, no significa que yo me deba rendir o si? Claro que no; yo voy a luchar por ti y por ese bebe que tomare como mi hijo, tu y el serán mi familia y toda mi vida para siempre. luchare por ambos aunque eso sea muy problematico
1. Esperar es Problematico

**Es un poco más largo de lo que pensé pero realmente quería hacerlo solo un one shot por eso puse todo aquí; puede que tal vez haga la segunda pero desde la vista de nuestra Temari; sin más disfruten que para mí fue un placer escribirlo**

-¿Entonces? ¿Ese bebe no es mío?- la vi acariciar su escaso vientre

-No Shikamaru; lo siento- agacho su rostro, casi podía oírla llorar en silencio

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-la linda problemática frente a mí fue mi novia durante los cinco mejores años de mi vida

-Apenas dos semanas- nosotros terminamos hace tres meses; no sé por qué preguntaba; no había nada que me doliera más en el alma, que la mujer en frente mío me hubiese olvidado tan pronto cuando yo aun la amaba tanto –te juro Shikamaru que fue algo sin importancia; fui una estúpida inmoral, no siento nada por el- de repente empezó a llorar disculpándose como dándome explicaciones y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que enrollarla en mis brazos, que dios me perdone pero aun la amo como si mi vida solo estuviera en ella

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú me dejaste hace tiempo- conforme mas la abrazaba mas se tranquilizaba, lo sé porque ella tiene ese mismo efecto en mi – ¿es que acaso aun me amas?- se tenso levemente ante mi pregunta y de apoco se zafo de mi abrazo protector

-Eso ya no importa; se que te cause mucho daño ese día que me fui, se que te lastime más de lo que nunca nadie te había lastimado- y estaba en toda la razón, estoy seguro que jamás en la vida nadie me causaría tanto daño como lo hizo ella, pero ayer al ver esos análisis de que tal vez un pequeño Nara creciera en su vientre, fue como si jamás se hubiera ido –lo siento tanto Shikamaru, fui la más estúpida del mundo- desde que me daño jamás me volvió a llamar vago ahora solo era Shikamaru y el estúpido imbécil que le entrego 5 años de su vida y aun mas; aunque cabe destacar que no me arrepiento de ni uno solo de mis pasos a su lado

-Para mí podría ser importante- ya sé cuál sería el único paso que cambiaria -¿Me amas? – hace dos semanas, me hubiera asegurado de ir a ese bar, llevarla a mi casa después de que se estuviera embriagando y por ultimo me aseguraría de que ese maldito condón roto solo hubiese dejado a mi hijo en su vientre

-Siempre lo he hecho- una pequeña sonrisita triste se asomo en sus labios, con el dorso de su mano limpiaba sus mejillas, sé que es estúpido pero saber que jamás me dejo ni ha dejado de amarme me hace ser feliz

Con esas últimas palabras fue como se despidió de mi, estaba a punto de emprender su camino hacia su aldea estoy seguro ya no nos volveríamos a ver; por su reciente estado. El camino hacia mi casa fue muy lento no sabía que pensar, el amor de vida se estaba alejando de mi a cada paso pero nada podía hacer yo, o tal vez si

Fue una larga, larga y tendida discusión con mis padres, aunque desde el primer momento aceptaron mi decisión incluso la felicitaron, ellos supieron cuánto sufrí en silencio por ella, pero también le conocían a ella, sabían que ella no era la mujer mala e inmoral que ella misma pensaba, así que la discusión realmente era por lo que iría después; pero de eso luego me ocuparía

Ese día tuve que quedarme a dormir en casa, ya era algo tarde para emprender el viaje nocturno; pero ya hace unas horas que había cruzado las murallas de la arena y ahora estaba por entrar a entrevista con el Kazekage

-Adelante- pase y solo abrir la puerta podía sentir su mirada iracunda llena de odio y enojo con sus codos en el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla –al grano Nara-

-Kazekage sama; eh venido por mi mujer y mi hijo para tomar responsabilidad de mis actos- sus mirada era como de incredulidad

-Cual mujer y cual hijo- hasta este momento no había notado que Kankuro también estaba ahí; él fue quien pregunto

-A Temari Sabaku No y mi hijo que crece en su vientre y por demás está decir que aceptare la pena que se me imponga por actuar fuera de lo convencional-

-No soy tonto Nara sé que ustedes hace tres meses que ya no están juntos-

-Lo sé pero hace unas semanas nos vimos- fue toda mi explicación, ya había planeado como inventar la procreación de un hijo que no es mío por si lo preguntaban, de repente la arena de defensa de Gaara me levantaba del cuello contra la pared

-Tantos años juntos y tu maldita escoria vas y la embarazas cuando ya la desechaste- no iba a decirle que su hermana había sido quien me desecho y no solo eso sino que me rompió en mil pedazos y sin embargo aquí estaba yo

-No fue algo que planeara hacer- hablaba duras penas, era algo difícil con una gran mano de arena cortándote la respiración –pero… quiero casarme con ella-

-Y crees que la mereces estúpido- ahora una gran marioneta me había golpeado fuertemente el estomago –no; pero hare hasta lo… imposible por merecerla- ahora ambas; la marioneta y la defensa de arena me estrangulaban sin piedad alguna

Después de nuestra conversación los hermanos Sabaku no, me hicieron hospedarme en su casa; debían mantenerme vigilado mientras llegaba Temari la cual por cierto estaba de misión, en la cual los tres coincidimos seria la ultima

Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde que Temari se fue de misión, a las tres semanas de que llegue a la aldea; regresaron todos los Anbu que fueron con ella; todos menos ella. Lo único que trajeron de ella fue una carta para sus hermanos donde decía que quería hacer todo eso de su embarazo sola, que volvería en cuanto se sintiera bien, entonces ella antes de irse de misión les dijo de su embarazo pero ellos jamás me mencionaron saberlo; estuvieron a punto de mandar un escuadrón de rescate para traer de vuelta a la princesa de Suna pero lo impedí, si ella quería estar sola y pensar está bien lo haría, porque nadie la conoce mejor que yo. Aun así mandaran mil escuadrones si ella no querían que la encontraran jamás lo harían.

Gaara y Kankuro lo sabían por eso no lo hicieron; recuerdo esa noche cuando platique con ellos como me decían que haría yo si ella regresaba con alguien más, solo les dije la verdad que si esa era su decisión yo la aceptaría, solo vendría a ver a mi hijo y jamás dejarlos solos; estaba consciente de que esa era una posibilidad ; que ella después de algún tiempo me olvidara; Así que como ella no regreso, estoy donde siempre debí estar y con donde siempre debí estar me refiero a en una habitación privada para mí solo porque los hermanitos por fin me dieron una habitación para mí, después de hacerme dormir en la habitación de alguno de los dos durante 4 meses se dieron cuenta que no planeaba escapar, que esperaría aquí a Temari hasta que llegara

Gaara le pidió a Tsunade que me diera una residencia temporal en la aldea de la arena; hasta que decidiera volver a la hoja, ella lo hizo sin ningún problema.

Cada día los cosas eran más pesadas, el vivir tanto tiempo sin Temari era algo aberrante aunque de vez en cuando mandaba alguna carta diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero en las últimas semanas mis esperanzas se habían renovado porque Temari estaría por dar a luz en unas pocas semanas o días, pronto nacería el siguiente Nara, aunque fuera solo por apellido, pero eso no importaba porque si ella me amaba la mitad de lo que yo la amo aceptaría casarse conmigo y juntos criaríamos a nuestro hijo, porque desde el día en que ella dijo que lo esperaba yo lo tome como mío

Apenas acababa de cruzar la muralla de la arena y dos Anbu me interceptaron –Shikamaru Nara; hay órdenes directas del Kazekage sama de que se presente de inmediato en su oficina- solo les asentí, y desaparecieron; Gaara no perdona nada, aun no alcanzaba a llegar de una misión de 3 semanas cuando ya estaba ahí para mandarme a otra, creo que no recuerda que era el vago núm. 1 de Konoha

Y con era me refiero a que ellos no me han dejado serlo; he trabajado tanto en estos 8 meses en Sunagakure que los últimos 3 años en Konoha

Otra vez en la oficina del Kazekage –Adelante- esa voz esa mandona voz; entre tan rápido como pude, solo confirme mis sospechas, ahí estaba ella, sentada en la silla de su hermano; joder que se veía más hermosa de lo que jamás nunca la vi –he platicado con mi hermano- significa que ya está al tanto de mis meses viviendo en Sunagakure

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- quise saber, de haber sabido que llegaba hubiera apresurado la misión todo cuanto pudiera, aunque fuera imposible ya que siempre lo hacía, con la esperanza de que al regresar ella ya estuviera aquí como ahora, pero nunca lo estaba mi esperanza se volvía a romper cada vez que al preguntar solo eran negativas y volvían a crecer mis esperanzas cada vez que salía

-Así que últimamente has dejado lo vago aun lado- por lo visto solo ella estaba autorizado a preguntar

-Un poco solamente- le sonreí y ella me regreso esa sonrisa tan llena de vida propia de ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba contenta lo podía notar; pero también quería escuchar las razones de mis labios

-Como ya se lo dije a tus hermanos; vine por mi mujer y mi hijo- sus ojos verdes se abrieron mas -¿cual hijo y cual mujer?- sonreí un poco ante su pregunta idéntica a la de sus hermanos cuando dije eso

-Quiero que te cases conmigo problemática; y criar juntos a nuestro hijo-

-¿Cual hijo?- me volvió a preguntar; estaba a punto de sonreír cuando vi como se levantaba de la silla para mostrarme su cuerpo, sus piernas joder, siempre las ame y ahora se veían mas bronceadas y mas carnosas, sus caderas un poco más anchas pero irresistibles, su vientre plano y su pequeña cintura, y ese busto que cuando menos dos tallas si había crecido, sin duda el criar a nuestro bebe en su vientre le estaba sentando muy bien; espera un momento pero su vientre!

-¿¡Ya nació!?- no podia evitar mi sorpresa –yo quería estar ahí- no sé como un bebe ajeno podía causarme tristeza pero es que de verdad yo quería recibirlo en cuanto llegara al mundo; que digo ajeno es mío, mi hijo

-Sí; ya nació y si Shikamaru está bien- contesto lo que estaba por preguntar, se sentó frente a mí en el escritorio mostrándome esas bellas piernas en su vestido morado que le sentaba tan bien – ¿porque te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto

-Debí haberlo dicho antes pero- me detuve solo un poco para aventarle una cajita que en cuanto tuvo en las manos abrió –llevaba meses planeándolo, ya hasta había pedido una misión a Suna para pedir tu mano, mis papas ya lo habían aprobado solo faltaban tus hermanos y después vendría el gran reto de proponértelo, se que a las chicas les gusta que sea inolvidable por eso me lleve mucho tiempo pero luego… me dejaste- se que al terminar de hablar mi voz se había vuelto solo un susurro –y si aun me quieres aun que sea solo un poco me gustaría me aceptaras y hacer una familia-

-Porque no me lo dijiste- su voz también era un susurro, miraba embelesada su anillo de compromiso que llevaba ya un buen tiempo en mi bolsillo esperando la ocasión adecuada –esperaba el momento adecuado- fue lo único que respondí –me complacería que aceptaras, claro si es que aun no encuentras a alguien más- su rostro se volvió enseguida hacia mi horrorizado como si la sola idea fuera imposible

-Solo déjame recapitular; estas dispuesto a criar un hijo que no es tuyo, viniste hasta acá por mí, bueno por nosotros, le dijiste a mis hermanos que era tu hijo, dejaste que te masacraran sin poner resistencia alguna –un escalofrió me invadió al recordar el día que se los dije; tuve el cuello amoratado durante semanas –tomaste residencia en Suna para esperarme, pediste mi mano, te volviste un jounnin de la arena, esperaste pacientemente y aguantaste a mis hermanos durante ocho meses solo para ver si aceptaba tu propuesta de quedarme a tu lado porque; me dijeron que estás dispuesto a dejarme en paz y botar todo lo que hiciste en estos últimos meses si yo no acepto – solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, y la de cosas que aún faltan que tuve que hacer, como que no eh vuelto a mi aldea por no dejar un día pasar sin la esperanza de su regreso -aun después de todo lo que te lastime- su mirada se volvió triste

-¿Creí que ya no me amabas?- dijo con voz triste, me acerque a ella y tome su mentón entre mis manos –pues creíste jodidamente mal- y le bese como hacía meses deseaba hacerlo, devorando sus labios, con mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola más a mí, ella me respondía con el mismo frenesí, sentir sus labios otra vez es la gloria misma, se alejó un poco de mi –yo te amo mas hoy que nunca, pero necesito que me perdones-

-Ese día ya está olvidado problemática- quise volverla a besar pero se negó –ya lo he olvidado todo lo juro-

-No estoy con nadie Shikamaru; casarme contigo me haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo pero aparte de eso hay algo más que debes saber antes de decidir perdonarme-

-No me importa lo que ese día paso entre tú y aquel bastardo, para mi ese día no existe, tampoco me importa lo que haya pasado en estos meses desde ahora solo somos tu yo y nuestro hijo, ese bebe es nuestro y te quiero a ti como mi esposa-

Tomo el teléfono en el escritorio y le dijo a Matsuri que les dijera que ya podían venir –hay algo mas Shikamaru, en lo que espero ya no hacerte aún más daño- pronto por la puesta entraron Gaara con mi futuro hijo entre sus manos cubierto hasta el tope y Kankuro con una pequeña marionetita que seguro es para su sobrino, ellos pasaron al bebe a mis brazos, esperando por mi respuesta, abrí los brazos y lo acune en mi pecho; jamás había sentido algo tan confortante, mi sangre se sentía tibia y conmocionada

-Si hay un solo hombre al que amo más que a ti- mi corazón ligeramente se quebró –y es ese entre tus brazos- mi corazón se compuso; no podía sentir celos de él que sería mi hijo

No veía al bebe pero no podía evitarlo estaba tan emocionado que probablemente lloraría; es que era una emoción de esas que te llegan al alma, sentía su cuerpecito moverse al compas de su respiración y de pronto el tonto de Kankuro tropezó haciéndolo despertar pero el bebe solo se movió lo suficiente como para destaparse su carita.

Abrió un poco sus ojitos, esos ojitos ligeramente rasgados, que parecía haber nacido cansado, esos ojos iguales a los de Shikaku, iguales a los míos; me miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió; su sonrisa suavecita una ligera combinación de la sonrisa de Temari y Yoshino; su cabello negro, negro y rebelde igual al mío y su piel ligeramente bronceada como la de su madre se estaba llenando de lágrimas; lagrimas que no note que salían de mis ojos, aprisione a mi hijo aún más fuerte contra mí, mientras lloraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mi hijo, realmente un domador de sombras, mi corazón se apretujaba cada vez más fuerte y mis lágrimas cada vez eran mas

-¡Es mi hijo Temari!- grite casi inconscientemente sin soltar a mi hijo – ¡Tu no eras de esas mujeres dramáticas que esconden a sus hijos!- empecé a escuchar su risita tan linda como la de su madre, y sus manitas jugueteaban con mis pendientes

-Si Shikamaru; es tu hijo y no jamás lo he sido ni lo seré pero creí que era lo mejor- se paró justo en frente de mí, para recibir mis recriminaciones, sabía que estaba furioso pero contento, realmente contento – nuestro hijo acaba de cumplir un mes; lo supe dos semanas después de que te deje- hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando –jamás he estado con nadie más; solo contigo, lo del bar solo lo invente para tener una excusa, yo volví para decírtelo pero ese día te vi en un bar estabas muy tomado, estabas llorando junto a Chouji, supe entonces que ya te había hecho suficiente daño-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos aunque cada vez eran un poco menos

-¿No supe como pedirte perdón y si no me perdonabas? Como iba te iba hacer responsable de algo que a lo mejor no deseabas- me dijo con un deje de miedo y temblor en su voz; estaba realmente molesto –¿¡Que no te perdonara!? ¡¿Que no lo deseara?! Joder Temari he soportado más de lo que piensas estos últimos meses solo para volverte a ver, he estado dispuesto a ser el padre de un bebe que pensé no era mío, ¡Como rayos se te ocurre pensar que no los querría!- sus hermanos no decían nada, ellos mejor que nadie vieron hasta donde podía llegar por su hermana

-Realmente lo siento- ella quería llorar también pero eso no lo permitiría, ella debió sufrir aun más estando sola estos meses con esta culpa en sus hombros, la vi tomar el anillo entre sus manos y extendiéndomelo –Realmente lo siento-

-¡¿Y crees que sufrí todo esto para nada Temari?!- mi hijo bostezaba igual que yo para dejarse llevar por Morfeo –vine por mi mujer y mi hijo y es lo mismo que pienso llevarme- aleje mi mirada de ella para mirar a mi hijo -tu abuelita Yoshino estará encantada de conocerte- le dije a mi hijo –que significa eso Shikamaru?- me preguntaron los hermanos algo desconcertados

-Vine hasta acá a casarme con la princesa de Suna y si ustedes aun me dan su mano- les dije mirándolos a los ojos, luego voltee a verla a ella –y si ella quiere claro; quiero formalizar a mi familia-

-¿De verdad aun quieres casarte conmigo Shikamaru?- sus ojos algo temerosos me preguntaron y yo le respondí –me has dado todo lo mejor de ti en una sola y pequeña personita; sin contar que has sufrido igual que yo o más en estos meses, yo lo único que quiero es ser feliz otra vez con mi mujer y mi hijo y ya no separarnos nunca ya no quiero más problemas- tome su mano que me ofrecía el anillo y lo coloque en su dedo corazón

-Créeme Shikamaru, no podríamos entregarla a nadie que no la amara como tú la amas- me dijo Gaara ese día poco antes de pasarme el brazo de la novia vestida de blanco hermoso como solo lo podría lucir ella –bien hecho Shikamaru! Pasaste todas las pruebas habidas y por haber- dijo Kankuro mientras me golpeaba amistosamente el hombro –sabemos que los cuidaras muy bien- eso lo dijeron ambos

Desde ese día y ese tormentoso año ya han pasado casi otros 6 mas; nuestro hijo mayor hoy le enseña a su hermana pequeña de apenas 4 años recién cumplidos como se juega el "go"

-Que es lo que piensa mi vago amor?- mi hermosa esposa se sentó a un lado mío –que los niños sacaron tu genio problemático- le respondí mientras vi como la menor empezaba a hacer pucheros de rabieta a su hermano- ella sonrió no sin antes darme un beso –pero tu gran cerebro de estratega- ambos se desenvolvían también jugando algo complicado que no cabía duda que son hijos de dos estrategas -aun tengo la esperanza de no lidiar tanto con este- le dije sobando su prominente vientre- ella solo hizo eso que me encanta tanto; me beso castamente y se sentó entre mis piernas, yo solo la abrace fuertemente. Nos amábamos de eso no cabía duda y nos íbamos a amar por esta y mil vidas mas.


	2. Mi vida sin Ti

_**No pude aguantar hacer esta segunda parte; ya la tenía en mente así que solo la plasme, esta me quedo aún más larga que la anterior pero creo que merece la pena leerlo gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios muchas gracias a todos y espero les guste como siempre ¡un placer!**_

_**Una disculpa apenas note que el capítulo estaba repetido**_

-¿Sabes pequeñito? Tu papa es la persona más floja en el universos entero, pero por mama ha hecho todo lo necesario para conquistarla- sobe mi aun pequeño vientre – nuestro primer aniversario trabajo sin descanso durante meses solo para que la godaime le diera unos días en nuestro aniversario; pero shhhh! Que papa cree que no lo sé-

-Hola señorita Sabaku- un chico con el mama había entablado un poco de amistad en la aldea escondida entre la niebla le habla -hola shun kun- le sonreí

-Sé que le molesta que hablemos del tema pero ¿ya pensó en decirlo al papa de la criatura?- al instante le respondí -No se lo voy a decir jamás, ya te lo había dicho; solo iré unos días a Suna para presentarles a su sobrino a mis hermanos y después de eso desapareceré, tal vez vuelva pero mucho, mucho después, debo ser precavida si no quiero que papa se entere- le dije a él acariciando mi vientre

-Deberías pensarlo bien, por todo lo que me has dicho ese hombre te ama y demasiado, aun que la manera en que lo dejaste tal vez lo haya cambiado un poco- para mí es muy difícil oír esas palabras, jamás imagine perder a mi vago llorica pero mis arranques estúpidos de idiotez me habían hecho lastimarlo, además de decirle que al poco tiempo de haberlo dejado, fui y me acosté con cualquier estúpido que encontré, sé que eso era de las partes más dolorosas; porque mi vago y yo nos deseábamos tanto desde mi cumpleaños después de nuestro segundo aniversario cuando terminamos besándonos uno sobre el otro en la colina, pero él aunque no sabía que yo jamás había estado con nadie decidió que lo mejor era esperar, él quería demostrarme que me amaba en serio y no era calentura solamente; hasta que año después ambos empapados por la lluvia a no poder mas, terminamos casi desnudos en su habitación y aun cuando yo misma le dije que lo deseaba realmente solo me pidió un día más. Al día siguiente en el bosque Nara él se encargó de hacer la noche perfecta de amor y pasión; con camino de velas, una tienda de acampar y una cena espectacular… siempre todo por mí.

-Estoy segura que ahora debe odiarme; ah de andar por ahí con cualquier estúpida desabrida-

-No sé por qué las mujeres se empeñan en creer que todos somos unos idiotas; si en 5 años no tuviste queja de él y antes de ti él no había salido con nadie que te hace creer que ahora iré por ahí de mujeriego como si nada- eso era cierto en el mundo ninja jamás hay tiempo para el amor y el jamás había tenido a nadie más aparte de mí; el mismo me lo confeso un día, no es que no le gustase solo que esperaba a la indicada por que eso de probar y calar varias mujeres era "demasiado problemático" sonreí un poco al pensar en él y su tan famosa frase

-Él no es así- le dije a el –no le creas a mama solo es que está un poco sentimental- le dije a mi bebe

-Debería pensarlo bien, un hombre enamorado es capaz de perdonar casi cualquier cosa, pero un hombre que realmente ama a su mujer, el tener un hijo con ella lo haría el más feliz; créame- shun solo suspiro profundo ya él había decidido que yo era imposible y terca –pero el que le escondan a su hijo es algo tal vez imperdonable-trague fuerte, lo sabia

Shun intento durante mil conversaciones hacerme entrar en razón pero siempre desistí; cada mes que veía mi vientre crecer más era igualmente más doloroso, ver y sentir a mi bebe crecer dentro de mí me alegraba el alma, pero que más daría yo porque mis sueños de cada noche se hicieran realidad, esos en los que mi vago llegaba de misión pronto solo para besar mi vientre y decirnos cuanto nos amaba a ambos, pero no; él debía a estar por fin superándome. Tal vez ya había dejado de pensar en mí y por fin había encontrado un nuevo amor o un amor en proceso, es demasiado difícil pensar en mi vago en brazos de otra cuando yo en mis brazos sostenía toda mi vida y lo mejor que tenia de él; a nuestro hijo, nuestro amor se volvió carne y hueso con un corazoncito latiente

Los meses de mi embarazo fueron difíciles casi insoportables, si no fuera porque sabía que este hermoso Narita vendría a llenar toda mi vida, es increíble cómo cambia la vida siempre imagine una boda, hijos y a mi guapo vago como el cabeza de esa familia aunque nunca quise nada de eso hasta que lo conocí a él, cuando lo conocí mi mundo se volcó por completo pero ahora era yo sola contra el mundo; sola con mi hijo y desamparada.

Hace apenas unos minutos había llegado a mi aldea con mi bebe en brazos; inmediatamente me dirigí con mis hermanos y ahora ahí con ellos que no podían con la cara de felicidad al ver a su sobrinito -Tema- Gaara suspiro antes de hablar, Kankuro aún seguía embelesado con su sobrino – él está aquí-

-¿¡QUE!?- me deje caer de lleno en la silla; estaba realmente sorprendida-ustedes traicioneros ¡Le dijeron!- ambos negaron con la cabeza pero se veían realmente afectados, no serios, no bromistas, nada; ellos estaban afectados. Pero porque; por quien

-Hermanita; debes hablar con él y decírselo- no, no, no, eso jamás; tome mi maleta y le estire los brazos a Kankuro para que me entregara a mi bebe, yo tenía que irme antes de que él me viera –esta vez no tema- Gaara se puso intermedio entre mi bebe y yo, estaban evitando que me fuera –vas a hablar con el Temari Sabaku no y no es una sugerencia- su mirada firme me desconcertó el jamás me hablo así, jamás, jamás

-Ustedes jamás cuestionan mis decisiones que es lo que ha cambiado- sé que mi frente estaba arrugada y ceño fruncido pero t5enia curiosidad y la iba a saciar, volví a dejar mis cosas y tome asiento en el lugar del Kazekage; mi hermano. Ahora no estaba dispuesta a irme sin que antes me dijeran que había cambiado porque sus caras largas y abatidas –así que empecemos por lo principal… ¿Hace cuantos días llego?- sé que mi mirada ahora era afilada y furiosa porque no les vi ánimos de replicar

-Hace cerca de 227 días- ¿qué? Qué clase de estúpida broma era esta –llego tres días después de que tu partiste de la aldea hacia la misión de la que no volverías hasta el día de hoy- sé que mi cara estaba anonadada pero no podía expresar mas

-¿Y porque lo retuvieron?- ambos suspiraron cansados como si yo no entendiera ni la mitad de lo que decían

-Tema… nadie lo retuvo el decidió quedarse aquí hasta tu llegada- entendieron claramente mi pregunta muda del por qué – en cuanto llego pidió una entrevista conmigo, vino a pedirme tu mano, para llevarte a ti y al bebe con el- mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente de emoción que no podía detener

-Pero como si ¡él piensa que no es de él! Acaso ¿ustedes les dijeron?-

-No hermanita... el solo nos dijo que era su hijo, que estaba dispuesto a aceptar la pena por que tuvieran un hijo antes de casarse- esa voz fue Kankuro que aunque no dejaba a su sobrino de sus brazos, estaba atento a la conversación –ni aun después de que ambos lo golpeáramos, ni aun así se retractó de que los quería a ambos-

-¡Que ustedes que grandísimos imbéciles le hicieron!- mi corazón palpitaba fuerte pero esta vez de rabia

-Solo quería saber si mentía cuáles eran sus intenciones por eso lo tome del cuello para que con el chacra de la arena sentir sus pulsaciones y saber si mentía- Gaara ligeramente atemorizado me decía –y así era el mentía, bueno no realmente pero él no sabe que es su hijo, mentía cuando decía que era suyo pero solo porque él creía que no lo era- las palabras de Gaara se volvieron confusas no sabe muy bien hablar rápido, y sé que su excusa era por demás muy falsa

-Necesitábamos saber si él te merecía- Kankuro que rara vez era serio con algo me hablo –y que mejor que comprobar si él te amaría igual aunque "según" criara a un hijo que no era de él; aparte el de la idea de que durmiera con uno de nosotros fue de Gaara- se excusó, entonces hasta lo obligaron a que se quedara bajo vigilancia

-Pero la idea de, el trabajo social fue de Kankuro que lo por haberte dejado- ahora se tiraban entre ellos el problema

-Pero como hicieron eso, si ustedes bien sabían que yo fui la problemática histérica que lo dejo, que le mintió y que por su tonto orgullo no se retracto… -se que empezaba a llorar pero no me importaba mis hermanos me vieron hacerlo montones de veces después de que por tonta terminara lo mejor de mi vida –fui yo la estúpida que lo lastimo ¡que lo pisoteo! ¡La que le quito la probabilidad de ver crecer al heredero Nara!-

-Tema- ambos se acercaron hasta llegar a mi lado; pusieron sus manos en mis hombros brindándome apoyo, Gaara me hablaba justo ahora –después de todo lo que él ha pasado estos ocho meses, solo hemos podido comprobar que él los ama como a nada mas en su vida, aun sin conocer a este bebe- quito de los brazos de Kankuro a mi bebe para abrazarlo ahora él, sin duda mi bebe seria el mas mimado de toda la aldea –aun sin conocerte tu papa, te ama, te adora con loca vehemencia- le hablaba a su sobrino

Kankuro se puso de cuclillas para hablarme bajando yo la vista hacia el –temí, ha trabajado a marchas forzadas durante estos ocho meses, guardando cada centavo para que cuando tu volvieras nada les faltara a ninguno; solo en escazas horas de descanso que se daba; se dedico a labrar una cuna en la que obviamente yo ayude- no pude evitar sonreír mi hermano se daba sus aires de grandeza mientras me sonreía confortante -quien mejor que yo para trabajar con madera- me sonrió un poco más bromista -temi de verdad él lo merece, no ha dejado que se le pague por ninguna misión, le pidió a Gaara que guardara todo y te lo diera por si en dado caso no querías quedarte con el que tuvieras dinero con el cual ayudarte, si te quedabas con él, tú lo podrías gastar en el bebe o como mejor te pareciera

-Donde está ahora- pregunte con mi corazón hinchado de amor y felicidad, eso solo me decía que el aun me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo a el

-Está en una misión de un mes ya lleva tres semanas- mi corazón de repente se hizo un poco mas chiquito justo ahora moría de ganas por verle –temí no debe tardar nada en llegar- me dijo Gaara al ver mi expresión

-No claro; solo una semana más- sonreí aunque algo triste en mi voz

-El jamás tarda en una misión, lo hace todo lo más pronto posible para poder llegar rápido y llegar a la casa y disimuladamente revisar cuarto por cuarto y corroborar que no has llegado, después me busca solo para confirmar y que venga la siguiente misión- unos ninjas de elite Anbu entraron por la ventana

-Kazekage sama Nara Shikamaru está a 20 minutos de llegar a la aldea- estaban por irse pero les detuve -háganle saber que el Kazekage sama requiere su presencia inmediata en su oficina- les dije sin ningún temor – ¡Hai! Temari sama- desaparecieron justo por donde habían llegado

-Hablaras con el- preguntaron ambos al unisonó y con una rara esperanza en la mirada

-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer- debía pensar bien lo que haría no podría así como así decirle hey vago tienes un hijo y listo –deberán llevárselo unos momentos yo les avisare en cuanto deban entrar con él; primero necesito confirmar unas cosas por mi misma y si lo ve desde un principio sería imposible hacerlo

Ellos tomaron más que complacidos mi nueva decisión, verlos a ambos hacer muecas y mimos para que mi bebe sonriera me hizo ser realmente feliz, verlos ahí emocionados e irradiando felicidad me hizo pensar por un momento que lo amaban más que a mí, aun que debía admitir que todo lo que habían hecho por mí y Shikamaru estos meses, es la mejor muestra de amor, ellos no deseaban que nadie me hiciera daño así que solo verificaron aunque de manera muy ruda pero lo hicieron y si ellos deseaban que hablara con él, es por que tenia la aprobación de los dos hombres más difíciles del mundo para que el me tomara como suya

-Casi es hora hermanita; haz lo que realmente sientas, y si él te hace feliz no lo dejes ir- ambos me sonrieron antes salir con mi bebe en sus brazos; los minutos pasaron rápidamente burlándose de mi

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora sin poder evitarlo su sola voz me descontrolaba –Adelante- fue lo único que pude decir, trate de acomodarme en la silla de mi hermano; acomode mi mentón sobre mis manos entrelazadas, el entro con la sorpresa tatuada en su rostro –he platicado con mi hermano- decide empezar por ahí, sus ojos me escudriñaban

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- me pregunto pero yo decidí ignorar eso

-Así que últimamente has dejado lo vago a un lado- sonreí un poco de medio lado levantando la ceja

-Un poco solamente- me sonrió y solamente le sonreírle aun mas, estaba emocionada como tonta colegiala

-¿Qué haces aquí?- quise escuchar su explicación de sus labios sería mejor

-Como ya se lo dije a tus hermanos; vine por mi mujer y mi hijo- ummm con que estaban hablando en serio cuando me lo dijeron -¿cual hijo y cual mujer?- me sonrió levemente y agacho un poco la cabeza como negando

-Quiero que te cases conmigo problemática; y criar juntos a nuestro hijo- ohh no me esperaba eso tan pronto

-¿Cual hijo?- volví a preguntar; él iba a reír pero decidí actuar primero así que me pare con toda la sensualidad que me sabia, camine lento hacia al frente del escritorio, sentí como su mirada recorría cada parte de mi anatomía y porque no decirlo a mí me gustaba saber que el aun me deseaba, ser una mujer sensual después de un parto natural no es nada sencillo, pero creo que mi vestido entallado me favorecía

-¿¡Ya nació!?-realmente se sorprendió –yo quería estar ahí- ahora la tristeza apareció en su rostro, el era realmente sincero, el había querido estar en ese momento, aunque yo me esperaba algo más sensual después de que me mirara pero que se preocupara por nosotros me hizo sentir aun mejor

-Sí; ya nació y si Shikamaru está bien- era fácil leer su expresión él deseaba saber cómo estaba nuestro bebe – ¿porque te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunte

-Debí haberlo dicho antes pero- estaba detenido buscando algo en su chaqueta –llevaba meses planeándolo, ya hasta había pedido una misión a Suna para pedir tu mano, mis papas ya lo habían aprobado solo faltaban tus hermanos y después vendría el gran reto de proponértelo, se que a las chicas les gusta que sea inolvidable por eso me lleve mucho tiempo pero luego… me dejaste- su voz se hizo pequeña al terminar pero mi corazón aun mas, el era todo lo que siempre desee y él desde antes de el bebe me quería como su esposa, eso me hizo estremecer; esa era mi motivación de entrevista previa, yo quería saber por qué apenas quería casarse conmigo y no desde antes –y si aun me quieres aun que sea solo un poco me gustaría me aceptaras y hacer una familia- la mitad? Por kami que te amo un millón de veces mas

-Porque no me lo dijiste- si lo hubiera sabido antes tal vez ahora estaríamos en una casa de ambos y amándonos cada noche, no podía dejar de mirar mi anillo, era mío como nuestro hijo y el míos ambos –esperaba el momento adecuado- fue lo único que respondió, no pude ponerme el anillo no era capaz de hacerlo no sin antes de que él me perdonara completamente –me complacería que aceptaras, claro si es que aun no encuentras a alguien más- que!? ¡Acaso era idiota! Por Kami que ¡lo amo más que a nada en el mundo!

-Solo déjame recapitular; estas dispuesto a criar un hijo que no es tuyo, viniste hasta acá por mí, bueno por nosotros, le dijiste a mis hermanos que era tu hijo, dejaste que te masacraran sin poner resistencia alguna tomaste residencia en Suna para esperarme, pediste mi mano, te volviste un jounnin de la arena, esperaste pacientemente y aguantaste a mis hermanos durante ocho meses solo para ver si aceptaba tu propuesta de quedarme a tu lado porque; me dijeron que estás dispuesto a dejarme en paz y botar todo lo que hiciste en estos últimos meses si yo no acepto – el muy vago solo le resto importancia, si supiera todo lo que eso vale para mí -aun después de todo lo que te lastime- no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada y estúpida aun así él me amaba

-¿Creí que ya no me amabas?- es lo único que dije antes de llorar estaba por quebrarme lo sabía, de pronto su mano tomo mi mentón y me hacia alzar la vista hacia él, no note cuando se acerco –pues creíste jodidamente mal- joder que delicioso eran sentir sus besos sus labios, su avaricia por mi labios fue correspondida, su cuerpo cada vez más cerca al mío solo me hacia desearlo aun mas –yo te amo mas hoy que nunca, pero necesito que me perdones- quería aclararlo todo antes de tirarme a sus brazos y violarlo en el escritorio de mi hermano

-Ese día ya está olvidado problemática- quiso volverme a besar pero si lo dejaba yo no me iba a detener en un simple beso, yo le extrañaba y le necesitaba mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos –ya lo he olvidado todo lo juro- sus sincera voz lleno mi alma

-No estoy con nadie Shikamaru; casarme contigo me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo pero aparte de eso hay algo más que debes saber antes de decidir perdonarme- ataje

-No me importa lo que ese día paso entre tú y aquel bastardo, para mi ese día no existe, tampoco me importa lo que haya pasado en estos meses desde ahora solo somos tu y yo y nuestro hijo, ese bebe es nuestro y te quiero a ti como mi esposa- kami que no me podía hacer más feliz el escucharlo, pero no quería sombras de nadie entre nosotros el debía saber primero que jamás hubo ni habrá otro

Así que decidida a que esto acabara pronto tome el teléfono en el escritorio y le dije a Matsuri que les dijera que ya podían venir –hay algo mas Shikamaru, en lo que espero ya no hacerte aún más daño- mis hermanos no tardaron nada en entrar, ya habían logrado dormir al pequeño Nara porque lo traen tapado completo, pasaron a mi bebe a los brazos de su padre que torpemente lo tomó; mi vago se veía jodidamente feliz tal vez mas que mis hermanos y eso era decir demasiado

-Si hay un solo hombre al que amo más que a ti- lo vi mirarme algo asustado –y es ese entre tus brazos- tenía que decirlo antes de que malinterpretara

Podía sentir su emoción hasta acá, su sonrisa incubrible, pero el tonto de Kankuro arruino el momento despertando a su sobrino, ya estaba por venir la catástrofe era imposible que no, porque nuestro hijo se destapo, sería imposible no ver que era un Nara en toda la extensión de la palabra, mi bebe le sonreía a papa, sé que él no lo notaba pero ya estaba empezando a llorar, por algo era mi vago llorica, lo apretó fuerte contra el

-¡Es mi hijo Temari!- me grito con todo el dolor a flor de piel – ¡Tu no eras de esas mujeres dramáticas que esconden a sus hijos!- nunca mi amor nunca lo he sido ni lo seria, mi bebe jugaba con los pendientes de papa mientras reía, eso a él lo emocionaba

-Si Shikamaru; es tu hijo y no jamás lo he sido ni lo seré pero creí que era lo mejor- tenía que ir frente a él y tomar mi responsabilidad tal como él lo hizo con mis hermanos – nuestro hijo acaba de cumplir un mes; lo supe dos semanas después de que te deje- tenía que contenerme no debía llorar –jamás he estado con nadie más; solo contigo, lo del bar solo lo invente para tener una excusa, yo volví para decírtelo pero ese día te vi en un bar estabas muy tomado, estabas llorando junto a Chouji, supe entonces que ya te había hecho suficiente daño- tenía el que saber que jamás en la vida seria de otro hombre más que de el

-¿Cómo pudiste?- él seguía llorando sin importarle que mis hermanos lo vieran

-¿No supe como pedirte perdón y si no me perdonabas? Como iba te iba hacer responsable de algo que a lo mejor no deseabas- debía explicarle pero mi voz se cortaba por el miedo a ser rechazada – ¿¡Que no te perdonara!? ¡¿Que no lo deseara?! Joder Temari he soportado más de lo que piensas estos últimos meses solo para volverte a ver, he estado dispuesto a ser el padre de un bebe que pensé no era mío, ¡Como rayos se te ocurre pensar que no los querría!- Shikamaru no tienes idea de cómo necesitaba lanzarme a tus brazos; pero shun kun tenía razón tal vez jamás perdonarías lo que hice durante estos meses y no decirte de nuestro hijo, pero yo soy demasiado egoísta y deseo que me perdones yo te necesito, yo te amo

-Realmente lo siento- estas eran los últimos estragos de fuerza que me quedaban en segundo lloraría, así que agache la cara escondiendo mi vergüenza, entonces vi esa gran muestra de amor entre mis manos brillándome debía devolvérselo, yo no lo merecía –Realmente lo siento- lo estire para dejarlo a su alcance

-¡¿Y crees que sufrí todo esto para nada Temari?! Vine por mi mujer y mi hijo y es lo mismo que pienso llevarme- su voz empezó furiosa pero termino noble, dejo de verme para hablarle a nuestro hijo -tu abuelita Yoshino estará encantada de conocerte- él le sonrió tan jodidamente hermoso –que significa eso Shikamaru?- al fin hablaron; ya había olvidado que ahí estaba los Sabaku

-Vine hasta acá a casarme con la princesa de Suna y si ustedes aun me dan su mano- les dijo antes de mirarme –y si ella quiere claro; quiero formalizar a mi familia- mi corazón estaba por renacer de las cenizas bombeando tanto como podía

-¿De verdad aun quieres casarte conmigo Shikamaru?- tenía que confirmarlo antes de que mi corazón decidiera ilusionarse demás –me has dado todo lo mejor de ti en una sola y pequeña personita; sin contar que has sufrido igual que yo o más en estos meses, yo lo único que quiero es ser feliz otra vez con mi mujer y mi hijo y ya no separarnos nunca ya no quiero más problemas- no note que no baje la mano con el anillo hasta que él lo tomo y lo coloco donde pertenecía en mi dedo corazón

-Mama ya estoy en casa- espere varios pasos atrás de Shikamaru, en segundos mi futura suegra salió casi tumbando la puerta abrazando de manera asfixiante a mi vago llorica – ¡oh! Nara Shikamaru no tienes perdón tanto tiempo que te fuiste- soltó su abrazo y cambio su mirada a modo asesino - ¡ Y vuelves solo!- ahora su voz era regañona y muy, muy mandona, le daba jalones agarrándolo del mentón a manera de regaño –ahora mismo te me regresas nar…- Shikamaru la interrumpió tan rápido como pudo sonrojado y con pereza –mendokusei mama- hizo un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza hacia atrás para señalarme

Estaba realmente nerviosa tal vez mi vago me había perdonado, pero y su familia, eso sería otro tema; en cuanto me miro empecé a inclinarme para pedir perdón, sentía las lagrimas atoradas en mi garganta –no señorita eso jamás- la mama de Shikamaru llego pronto frente a mí, con su mano en mi mentón levantaba mi cara mirándome reprochan te –si estás aquí es porque mi hijo dejo de ser un idiota y por fin te pidió que te casaras con el- ahora su mirada era dulce igual que su voz –no tienes por qué llorar preciosa; si ese vago holgazán te lo hubiese dicho hace dos años y medio o más que tenía ese anillo en su chaleco ni uno de los dos debía haber sufrido- ella me abrazo fuertemente como solo una madre abraza a su hijo

-Ahora preséntame a mi nieto; ¡Shikaku!- hablo a su esposo para que ambos vieran a su nieto, ella aun no sabía de la real paternidad de Shikamaru y sin embargo al igual que su hijo lo amaban desde antes, lo pase a sus brazos y en cuanto lo tuvo con ella lo descubrió del rostro; su rostro era un real poema jamás nadie que viera a mi hijo dudaría que era un Nara -¡SSSHHHIIIKKKAAAKKUUU¡- por un momento temí despertara a mi bebe pero él seguía placido ella no podía más que gritar con urgencia, mientras mi suegro se acercaba y en cuanto nos vio se sorprendió en demasía, Shikamaru a mi lado tomándome de la cintura solo sonreía –mira Shikaku; -tus ojos- ambos se embelesaron al instante con el nuevo gran heredero Nara

-Tu sonrisa Yoshino; ambos se voltearon haber extrañados

-Temari pensó que inventar algo así sería lo mejor para no hacerme más daño-

-Hijo no hay por qué dar explicaciones confiamos en ti y en ella- por fin Shikaku nos habló –pasen a su casa que les ha estado esperando- avanzamos adentro sin romper nuestro abrazo, tras de nosotros mis suegros con su nieto en brazos – entonces desde hace tres años tenias ese anillo?- le pregunte quedamente para que solo el escuchara aunque justo ahora mis suegros estaban muy distraídos y enamorados de su nieto como para hacernos caso, mi prometido sonrojado hasta la coronilla se rascaba su cabello –era muy pronto para dártelo- aaa! así que aun podías hablar amor mío –¿y esperaste tres años más?- su sonrojo era aun mas –no creí que te quisieras casar tan joven y conmigo; eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- esta vez no hubo sonrojo solo su mirada sincera viéndome de lleno

-Te hubiese dicho que si desde el primer año, mes, día, minuto o segundo- le respondí coqueta –es difícil creer para un vago como yo que una mujer tan problemática se fijara en él- acaricio mi rostro

-Nunca nadie me enfrento, cuando lo hiciste, cautivaste mi atención, luego lo único que note fue que ya no había vuelta atrás; ya te pertenecía- el sonrió así solo como me enamora, el amaba más que a nada saber que le pertenecía y el a mi

-Eres la mujer más jodidamente problemática que jamás he conocido- me dijo antes de besarme y entrar al gran recinto Nara

-Y tu el vago mas llorica que jamás he conocido- y le volví a besar

-Tu vago llorica- me respondió

-Tu mujer problemática- le conteste antes de llenarnos con un beso de amor puro


End file.
